gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Drive-By
|location = Sweet's House, Ganton |target = Ballas |fail = Wasted Busted Sweet, Big Smoke, or Ryder dies Greenwood destroyed Abandoning the vehicle |reward = $500 Respect |unlocks = Sweet's Girl Home Invasion |unlockedby = Nines and AKs |todo = Get in the car. Drive your homies into Balla territory. Take out the first group of Ballas. Take out the second group of Ballas. Take out the third group of Ballas. Take out the fourth group of Ballas. Use the nearby Pay 'n' Spray to lose the cops'.' Take your homies back to the hood. }} Drive-By is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Sweet Johnson. Mission Carl arrives at Sweet's doorstep where he overhears Ryder talking to Sweet, criticising Carl's driving skills, with Ryder oblivious to the fact Carl is standing behind him. Ryder tells Carl that he's always crashing cars, but Sweet convinces Ryder to agree to Carl driving, while he rides shotgun. Carl, Sweet, Ryder and Big Smoke get into Sweet's car and drive to Ballas territory around the Jefferson/Glen Park areas to perform a series of drive-by shootings. The gang arrive and pull over at the side of the road to discuss the plan, with Sweet telling Carl to continue driving and not stop the car at any time. The gang end up shooting three sets of Ballas gang members, before killing a fourth and final set in Glen Park. At this point, they receive police attention. Carl drives over to the Pay 'n' Spray in Idlewood to lose them, before taking the gang back to Grove Street. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the car. *Drive your homies into Balla territory. *Take out the first group of Ballas. *Take out the second group of Ballas. *Take out the third group of Ballas. *Take out the fourth group of Ballas. *Use the nearby Pay 'n' Spray to lose the cops'.' *Take your homies back to the hood. Instructional Messages Reward The reward for completing this mission is $500 and increased respect. The missions Home Invasion and Sweet's Girl are also unlocked. The Ballas will now become hostile towards Carl and will shoot at him whenever he is spotted in Ballas territory. Transcript Gallery Walkthrough DriveBy-GTASA-SS1.png|As Ryder, Sweet and Smoke are walking out of Sweet's house, Ryder is trying to convince Sweet that he can drive just as well as CJ. DriveBy-GTASA-SS2.png|Just as Ryder says this, CJ comes over and they greet each other. DriveBy-GTASA-SS3.png|CJ then asks Ryder what he was saying about him. DriveBy-GTASA-SS4.png|Ryder says that living in Liberty City for five years has taken away all of CJ's driving skills. DriveBy-GTASA-SS5.png|Ryder says that CJ is always crashing cars whenever he's behind the wheel. DriveBy-GTASA-SS6.png|Ryder also complains about how CJ always is asked to drive after coming back despite his awful driving. DriveBy-GTASA-SS7.png|Sweet asks Ryder to calm down. DriveBy-GTASA-SS8.png|Ryder responds to this request by turning to CJ and once again insulting his driving skills. DriveBy-GTASA-SS9.png|CJ sarcastically thanks him and then asks him to really tell what he thinks. DriveBy-GTASA-SS10.png|Sweet tells Ryder that he shouldn't drive because he's a perfect marksman and should use his shooting skills instead. DriveBy-GTASA-SS11.png|Ryder agrees with Sweet and tells CJ that he can drive if he wants to. DriveBy-GTASA-SS12.png|CJ, Ryder, Sweet and Smoke getting into Sweet's Greenwood. DriveBy-GTASA-SS13.png|CJ must now drive the gang to Ballas territory. DriveBy-GTASA-SS14.png|CJ asks Sweet where they're headed. DriveBy-GTASA-SS15.png|Sweet tells CJ to take them to Jefferson, Rollin' Heights Ballas territory. DriveBy-GTASA-SS16.png|Sweet also tells CJ that they're planning to perform a drive-by on the Ballas. DriveBy-GTASA-SS17.png|Ryder calls CJ a "chauffeur" and asks him to hurry up. DriveBy-GTASA-SS18.png|CJ sarcastically thanks Ryder for the honourable title. DriveBy-GTASA-SS19.png|Ryder then asks CJ to drive carefully. DriveBy-GTASA-SS20.png|The quartet heading to Ballas territory to perform some drive-bys. DriveBy-GTASA-SS21.png|The quartet arriving at the designated spot. DriveBy-GTASA-SS22.png|Upon stopping, the gang prepares their weapons. DriveBy-GTASA-SS23.png|Sweet tells CJ to concentrate on the driving while Sweet, Ryder and Smoke shoot. DriveBy-GTASA-SS24.png|Ryder tells CJ to listen to Sweet and not crash the car. DriveBy-GTASA-SS25.png|The gang performing a drive-by on some Ballas. DriveBy-GTASA-SS26.png|After the gang takes out the first group, they ask CJ to cruise around more so they can kill more Ballas. DriveBy-GTASA-SS27.png|The gang performing a drive-by on another group of Ballas. DriveBy-GTASA-SS28.png|After the second group is dealt with, the gang once again asks CJ to cruise around so they can kill more Ballas. DriveBy-GTASA-SS29.png|The gang performing a drive-by on a third group of Ballas. DriveBy-GTASA-SS30.png|CJ taking his homies to Glen Park to murder some more Ballas gangbangers. DriveBy-GTASA-SS31.png|The quartet arriving at the location of the fourth gang of Ballas. DriveBy-GTASA-SS32.png|After the gang takes the Ballas out, Sweet tells CJ to drive away from the scene of the murder as fast as possible. DriveBy-GTASA-SS33.png|Performing the drive-bys has attracted high police attention. DriveBy-GTASA-SS34.png|CJ must now drive to the Pay 'n' Spray garage on the high street in Idlewood to get the car resprayed and lose the cops' tail. DriveBy-GTASA-SS35.png|The quartet driving to the Pay 'n' Spray shop. DriveBy-GTASA-SS36.png|The quartet arriving at the Pay 'n' Spray shop. DriveBy-GTASA-SS37.png|CJ driving into the spray shop. DriveBy-GTASA-SS38.png|CJ driving out after respraying the car. DriveBy-GTASA-SS39.png|Upon losing the cops, CJ must drive his homies back to Grove Street. DriveBy-GTASA-SS40.png|Sweet celebrates the successful drive-bys he and his homies just performed. DriveBy-GTASA-SS41.png|CJ comments on the Ballas not putting up much of a fight. DriveBy-GTASA-SS42.png|Ryder just says that he's shocked CJ didn't crash the car and get the quartet killed. DriveBy-GTASA-SS43.png|Ryder then says that he should check himself once again to see if he's really still alive. DriveBy-GTASA-SS44.png|Sweet tells CJ to ignore Ryder and that his driving was okay. DriveBy-GTASA-SS45.png|The gang returning to the cul-de-sac in Grove Street. DriveBy-GTASA-SS46.png|CJ stopping by Sweet's house. DriveBy-GTASA-SS47.png|Sweet tells CJ that after his role in the drive-by, the Ballas will now most likely try to come after him whenever they see him in their territory and tells him to watch out. DriveBy-GTASA-SS48.png|CJ says he understands it and says goodbye to his friends. DriveBy-GTASA-SS49.png|Smoke gives CJ some cash for his trouble. DriveBy-GTASA-SS50.png|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 7 - Drive-By (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 7 - Drive-by (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 7 - Drive-By (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *If Carl gets out of the car, Sweet will shout "not to run on him again". If Carl walks too far away from the car, Ryder will say, "Damn! He shook us!" before Big Smoke takes the wheel and drives away. The mission will fail and the message "You sure you're down for the 'hood?" will appear on-screen. A video of this can be seen here. **Also, if the car is on fire and Carl jumps out, the mission will fail and prompts the following: "Your homies didn't make it". *Ryder's comment on Carl's driving could be a reference to the driving of many Grand Theft Auto players, and the many crashes they have due to recklessness. *The only way to actually lose the wanted level in this mission is to go to the Pay 'n' Spray in Idlewood where the mission tells the player to go, as the others won't work. A video of this can be seen here. *It is not possible to lose wanted level in this mission by picking up police bribes, a video of this can be seen here. *Big Smoke doesn't appear in the first cutscene but he is present during the rest of the mission. *It is possible to walk away before first entering the car, and roam freely indefinitely. In this state, no matter what he does, Carl will not attain a wanted level, not even if he enters restricted areas, which allows early exploration of the map. Even if attacked, cops or gang members will not fight back. Missions of any type cannot be started, but collectibles and weapons can be gathered. Furthermore, the Doherty garage in San Fierro can be used to store cars before Carl owns the deed. If Carl is wasted, the mission will end, and the game will return to normal. *If Carl does a stunt jump in the Greenwood with the homies in it, Smoke will sometimes say some unique dialogues. *At the end of the mission, Sweet says "You're down with the Grove and the Ballas know it", which explains why are they hostile to CJ after this mission. See Also *Mission Walkthrough Navigation }}de:Drive-by (Mission) es:Drive-By (misión) fr:Drive-By nl:Drive-By pl:Przelotówa pt:Drive-By (missão) ru:Drive-By fi:Drive-By (tehtävä) Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas